Red Wine
by noburningliberacemannequins
Summary: AU, somewhat AH. The Cullens are human, and still with their respective families. Bella and Edward are dating and are madly in love with each other. But what happens when Bella is turned into a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys! So, here is my next attempt at a chapter story. This one will probably get boring much less quickly, because Twilight never gets old. Also, I have n idea what to name this story, so after reading this chapter, people can send suggestions in with their reviews. I will pick the ones I like the most, and then put them in a poll on my profile. You can vote for them there. It will probably last for… three or so days, and then I will pick the title. Anyway, on with the show! Oh, wait – Twilight is owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

Three… fifteen… seven. My locker popped open. I started foraging around in it for my books for the afternoon. Biology, English, blah, blah, blah. I felt strong, warm arms wrap themselves around my waist. I breathed in my boyfriend's scent – an earthy, almost maple-y smell. I loved his cologne. I turned around in his arms and found myself transfixed by his sparkling green eyes. They were flecked with a gorgeous amber color. A lock of his bronze hair fell into his line of vision. He shook his head, and succeeded in getting it out of his eyes.

"My Bella," he whispered I my ear with a crooked grin on his face.

"Edward," I replied happily. He gave me a quick, chaste kiss on the lips, and then slammed my locker shut for me. We walked down the hallway to biology holding hands.

I picked at the spot on my comforter that had a small hot chocolate stain on it, and listened to the usual rain that fell in Forks, Washington tap on my window.

"I miss Edward," I sighed wistfully. My best friend Alice made an annoyed sound and shook her spiky black hair.

"You've been away from him for barely two hours," she stated matter-of-factly.

"But I love him," I pouted.

"Well, you're gonna have to get used to missing him," Alice said pointedly. "You're leaving for vacation tomorrow. With_out_ Edward."

"I wish I wasn't," I complained. "What's so great about Alaska, anyways? I mean, great fishing, I know, but you'd think Charlie would pick to go in the summer, _not _in February." Alice shrugged.

"Well, you can't change it. So I'd grin and bear it if I were you. Who knows – maybe Charlie planned the whole thing to get you away from Edward! If he knows you're moping, he'll go ape-shit on you. Or, rather, Edward." I felt a laugh build up inside of me, and let it out without a second thought. Alice looked at me knowingly she always knew how to cheer me up.

"Anyway, I should get going. Cynthia probably needs help with her math homework. Again." She sounded annoyed. 'I'll see you after break. I'll miss you"

"Me too," I said, hugging her. She hugged me back, and then danced out of my room.

The next morning, I woke up early, even for going to the airport. The annoyed-ness about going away for a whole week was back, and this time Alice wasn't here to cheer me up. I sighed. I'd been doing a lot of sighing recently. I lay in bed for about half an hour, then got up and got dressed. Jeans – no, sweats, it'd be cold there. Then a long-sleeved t-shirt from American Eagle with a cool elevator-up-and-down-button kind of pattern on it. And on top of that, the pink sweatshirt from my friend Emma's Bat mitzvah many years previously. I grabbed my suitcase from next to my beloved rocking chair, then turned the light off and walked out of the room.

Charlie was already in the kitchen eating breakfast when I got downstairs. I quickly grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to him. We ate in silence. Around ten minutes later, we walked out the door and climbed loaded our two suitcases into the trunk of my truck. The drive to the airport took about an hour (A/N: two hours?), and not many people were there. We whizzed through the baggage check and security, and waited for half an hour for the plane to be prepared. Finally, we started cruising down the runway. Three, two, one, lift off.

Okay, I had to admit, Alaska was pretty nice. The air was crisp, clean, and cold, which left me feeling perpetually refreshed. We had rented out a cute little log cabin just outside of Juneau, on the edge of a fairly small evergreen forest. Smoke curled lazily out of the stone chimney – Charlie was sitting in front of the fire, watching a basketball game after a long, tiring hour of ice fishing. Note the sarcasm. I sat on the porch, wrapped in layers of fleece sweaters with a ski coat on top. Not that I ever go skiing. With my level of coordination, it's way too life threatening, for me and the people who happen to be unlucky enough to be nearby.

I watched my breath condense into a little cloud of ice crystals. Eventually I had enough, and decided to go for a little hike in the woods. As I pushed my way through sharp, needle-y branches, I thought of Edward. His perfectly crooked smile, his sparkling green eyes, is soft scruffy hair… I was brought out of my musings when I walked into something rock hard and heard a crack – my nose breaking. I felt the blood start flowing, and even though I couldn't smell it, thanks to the state my nose was in, I starting to get a bit woozy. For as long as I could remember, I had a strong aversion to blood. I looked up, my finger gingerly resting against the tip of my nose. When I did, I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Nope. How the hell had I broken my nose walking into a human? But no sooner had I thought the words, I realized that the someone – something? – I had walked into was, in fact, _not _human.

It was a tall, almost platinum blonde woman, who was, to put it simply, abnormally beautiful. And when I say this, I mean absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were the strangest color – a topaz color that almost reminded me of the flecks of amber in Edward's eyes. Her head was cocked to the side, eyeing me curiously. But as I looked at her, and she looked at me, her eyes began to darken, until they reached the blackest onyx you can imagine. And curiosity the marked her features was no longer pure – there was a wild, almost feral look in her eye. My breath caught in my throat, and I stepped back a bit. Then she opened her mouth and snarled viciously at me. I did the only thing I could think of to do – I screamed. And as I screamed, I ran. Ran as fast as I ever had without tripping over my own two feet. The trees blurred by me, and only the occasional crack of a branch told me that the blonde woman was following me. And the scary thing was, it didn't seem like she was running like me – it seemed like she was walking, and yet she was hot on my heels. Finally, when I thought I was done for, whatever that meant with this person, I burst out of the trees and onto the hard packed snow/ice outside of our cabin. I sprinted across it and up the steps. I flung open the door, and slammed and locked it shut behind me, breathing heavily. But when I saw Charlie, my heart sunk.

He was fast asleep in the lazy chair, snoring loudly. When Charlie was asleep, you could do nothing to wake him up. I ran and pulled him by his arms from the chair. His legs hit the floor with a dull thunk. At that moment the door was torn off its hinges, and the crazed blonde stood in the doorway menacingly. Terrified, I tried to drag Charlie up the stairs and to my room, but only got as far as the bottom step. The woman lunged for me with her mouth open and her sharper-than-normal teeth flashing. I scrambled out of the way, and instead she fell onto Charlie, biting him. Wait – biting him? He started bleeding profusely from his jugular vein, where the teeth had punctured is skin. A split second later, he was awake and screaming in pain, like he was being burned alive. In that moment I understood – the vicious blonde was, as crazy as it sounded, a vampire.

"DADDY!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. I didn't know whether he was dying or changing. Spasms of fear shook my body. But the second I took to shout out ended up costing me. The vampire leered at me with a creepy grin on her plastered on her face and bit into my flesh. A flare of pain, like I was being burned, started where she bit me, and rapidly spread throughout my body. I shrieked and screamed in pain as she bit me at the wrists. My vision went blurry and my ears felt like cotton was stuffed in them. Fire burned through my veins, unstoppable, unquenchable. The last thing I saw before I blacked out from the pain was the vampire looking sane and absolutely horrified at what she had done.

A/N: Well. How's that for a first chapter!? As always read and review. Also, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. And don't forget about my little contest. Send in some possible titles!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, as you can see, I've named my story

A/N: Well, as you can see, I've named my story. This is because none of the people who reviewed, except two of them, left suggestions. So I picked the one I liked best. Much thanks to LeoPanceo for it! I'm sorry if I sound snippy, I was just hoping more people would have suggestions. Now, Twilight doesn't belong to me, although I wish it did, and on with the chapter!

When I opened my eyes, the all-consuming fire was gone, and the blonde vampire was huddled in the corner, dry sobbing. I cocked my head curiously, wondering why she felt so guilty about she something she must do all the time. I slowly got to my feet and walked over to her. When she didn't look up, I tapped her on the shoulder. Her head shot up. When she saw me, she shrieked and cowered even more into the corner.

"Please, don't hurt me!" She whimpered.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked, trying for a menacing tone. Although, truthfully, I wasn't completely sure how I would go about doing so.

"Please, I didn't mean t-to, the scent w-was overp-powering…" She started heaving with dry-sobs again. And I was just plain confused.

"What do you mean, you didn't mean to? You're a vampire!" This seemed to bring her back to this world. She took a deep breath, and started to talk.

"I guess I'm going to have to explain everything now, aren't I?" I nodded forcefully. "Well," she started. "You've already figured out I'm a vampire. Hopefully, you've realized you are now one too." I gave her the best withering look I could muster.

"See, the thing is, I live with a whole group of vampires, called a coven. And we are… different, per say, than other vampires." In the back of my throat, a dull itching sprung up. I swallowed once, and then went back to listening.

"We don't drink human blood." I scoffed, about to protest, but she silenced me. "What happened three days ago-" I blanched, having not realized how much time had passed – "was a mistake – an accident. A lapse in judgment, if you will. Now, every being, whether alive or dead, has a distinctive scent. It's what attracts a vampire to its prey. You have the most tantalizing beautiful scent I have ever come across. The immunity I have built up to human blood crashed down, never having been around a human with such a hypnotizing scent before. My instincts took over for the first time in a _very _long time." I nodded slowly, trying to grasp all of what she had said. I didn't really understand it, but I tried to. It didn't help that the itching in my throat had intensified to a burning. I tried to ignore it.

"What do you drink, then?"

"Animal blood." she answered. "Now, ever never seen you around here before, so I'm assuming you're a tourist. Unfortunately, you won't be able to go back to wherever you came from until you can control your thirst. Which could take years." I gasped.

"Why?!" I burst out. "I have friends there – hell, I have a _boy_friend!"

"I'm sorry," she said. "But newborn vampires have a near uncontrollable thirst. I'm guessing you don't want to drink human blood, so…" My throat was burning uncontrollably now, and then a smell reached my nostrils. Not an amazing smell, but a good smell just the same. It was of wild flowers – and vegetables. Interesting. I raced outside, ignoring the blonde, and immediately found the source of the smell. A hare – sitting at the bottom of the front steps, unawares. My animalistic instincts took over – I leaped forward and snapped the creature's neck. My teeth sank into the hare's jugular vein and I sucked it dry. I wiped my lips, satisfied, but then the enormity of what I had done hit me. My body heaved with dry sobs and spasms shook me as I dry heaved. It seemed as though some of my human qualities – hem, hem, my sickly view of blood – had carried through to my vampire life. The blonde vampire came outside and wrapped a stone cold arm around my shoulders.

"You'll get used to it. By the way, I'm Tanya."

"Bella," I choked out. And then I remembered.

"What happened to my Dad?" Tanya's eyes became sad. I gasped, knowing exactly what it meant.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I looked down, trying to control myself, but to no avail. I cried out in pain. The very air surrounding quavered with the sound. Birds flew out of the evergreens. My fists pounded on the snow-packed ground, sending snow and ice flying. Even in my grief, I found that my screams were more beautiful than a human's ever could be. When the shock wore off, I sat on the hard ground, numb. Tanya started talking again.

"Look, I am really sorry about everything, and I know you probably need your friends the most since your father has died. But you really cannot go back until you are capable of being around humans."

"But I need to go back! People will wonder where I am! Well, mainly Alice and Edward and everybody, but still…" I trailed off because Tanya was looking at me oddly. "What?"

"Your eyes…" she answered finally. "They're supposed to be bright red, and they were, but when you said you needed to go back and how only your group of friends would really notice, they faded back to their original color. This must be your talent of sorts." And now I was back to being confused. Tanya saw this and explained further.

"Some vampires have special abilities. In my coven, Kate can inflict electrical pain on beings by touching them." I flinched. "In your human life, were you unimportant or invisible to most people? Kind of blended into everyone else, or maybe even more so?" I nodded, shocked she had gotten that so quickly without even asking. "Well, it seems like your power is the ability to conceal your identity as a vampire from people." Well, that made some sense. At least one thing today did.

"Well, then how about a compromise," I said. "Why don't we stay here for the rest of the week, building up my blood endurance, and then go back when we were supposed to go back." Tanya pondered this. After what seemed like forever, she nodded slowly.

"I'll go with you, saying I'm your long-lost cousin or something." I snorted at this, seeing we were polar opposites of each other. She gave me a withering look.

"Hey, it's possible."

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

"Ready?" Tanya asked me. I nodded, swallowing nervously. Then we ran to the airport. Yeah, we have super speed. And super strength, I might add. The only reason we were going through the airport was to keep up appearances. The human scents were flooding my nostrils, but thankfully Tanya and I had feasted right before we came. They didn't hit me as hard as they could have. We boarded the plane about half an hour later, people staring at Tanya the whole time. I had put up my glamour of sorts, so there was nothing out of the ordinary about me. The flight was about five hours long, so we had a lot of down time. And then, just when I had managed to stop thinking about all of the things that could possibly go wrong, we landed. My throat had started burning rather badly, but it was still controllable. As we walked off the plane, I was bombarded with new scents. There was one that stuck out from all the others. It was wonderful – like Edward's cologne, but more intense and a hint of roses. I whipped my head around, my thirst spinning wildly out of control. And then I saw the source of the smell.

_Edward._

A/N: So, not the longest or most interesting chapter, but it will have to do. I'm sorry it took so long, but I really didn't have time, because of work. And it will be a while before I can update again, because I am going on vacation, then school starts, and then I am punished for a bit, therefore banned from the computer. So, just be patient for a month or so, please. I cannot promise you, but I will try to make it as long and interesting as possible! Thanks for sticking with me! And and you know what to do – just scroll on down and click on that little purple button…


	3. Author's Note, Please Read

I'm really sorry, but I've decided multi-chapter Twilight fanfictions are not for me. It could just be because the books are already so much like fanfiction, I don't know. But in any case, I will not be finishing this story. I know you guys probably hate me, just because this _is _my second stopped story, but you might be happy to hear I'm continuing A Silver Lining, and will be posting a series of one shots for Rose/Scorpius. So I was just letting you guys know this, and if someone wants to, they can adopt this story and finidh it themselves. Again, I'm really sorry, but I think for Twilight, I'll be sticking to one-shots from now on.


End file.
